Tweezers are scary
by veivei
Summary: "And what have I done to warrant your wrath?" Izaya inquired. "You're messing with my senpai."
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler warning: 7th volume

**Tweezers are scary**

"So I guess I got on your bad side somehow?" Izaya asked, his hand trembling from holding the switchblade under the persistent pressure of a ballistic knife he'd blocked centimeters from his face. "You've even involved Slon and made him set up a meeting with me to ambush me. You're really quite impressive."

"Please refrain from saying unnecessary things." The blond girl in a biker suit looked at him calmly and seriously.

Izaya used the opportunity to sweep her legs from under her, pushing her knife away when she lost her balance. A stinging sensation burnt her cheek.

She pressed her hand to the cut. Blood stained the white glove of her bodysuit. She took her gun out, verifying with a glance that the silencer was there, and pointed it at the back of Izaya's head.

"I will shoot you if you move a single step more." She declared. "I am a girl so there is no need for me to consider not shooting another man in the back of his head."

Izaya stopped even though he'd managed to run quite a long distance away in the few seconds of her disorientation.

She started walking in his direction, her aim not wavering off his head.

_"You can speak Russian, you know."_ He offered even as the gun was pressed to the back of his skull.

_"You could have slit my throat."_ She pointed out in a perfectly neutral voice.

_"But you're the assassin here, Vorona. I'm just an informant. I don't go around slitting people's throats."_

_"I will kill you."_ She declared in a voice that made him weak in the knees. Even as she was holding a gun to his head it was difficult to ignore that she was hot, blond and Russian.

_"And what have I done to warrant your wrath?"_ He inquired.

_"You're messing with my senpai."_

_"Oh my... You mean Shizu-chan? Jealous much?"_

_"Do you think I'm joking?"_ She sounded offended.

_"So? What am I to do? I can't make your boyfriend stop obsessing over me, if that's what you want... Uh... _That hurt."

Looking down, he was pretty much sure the knife suddenly embedded in his side had missed his kidney by mere milimeters.

_"He's not my boyfriend or anything of the sort. But please stay away from him from now on."_ Vorona warned him even as the pain made him fall to his knees. _"You want to kill him, right? You don't have to worry. I will slaughter him myself. Please don't interfere."_

She hid the gun and knelt down to remove the knife from Izaya's side, ignoring his scream of pain. Then she left in a hurry on her motorbike so as not to be late for work.

"What happened to your face, Vorona?" Shizuo asked her when she arrived, already changed into casual clothes, with a book in Russian in her hand.

She touched the cut on her cheek she'd forgotten all about in her hurry.

"I have made a vicious move with my tweezers while depilating my eyebrows."

Shizuo didn't seem to understand her explanation. Therefore he accepted it without further questions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who did that to you, Vorona?" Tom leaned in to look at the cut on her cheek, fixing his glasses to get a better look.

Vorona closed the book in Russian she'd been reading and pursed her lips. She was getting tired of all that fawning over her. First Shizuo-senpai, who was at least easy enough to persuade to drop the matter, and now her new boss.

"I beg to refuse to talk about the embarrassing incident that caused this insignificant injury to happen to myself." She replied indifferently.

"Sure, but... This looks like a knife cut." Tom observed, wincing at the thought of a such a pretty face being marred like that. "Have you been attacked by someone?"

"What kind of scum would cut a girl's face all of a sudden?" Shizuo huffed at their side.

"You don't have to lie that you did that to yourself, Vorona. I won't think of you as less of a bodyguard because of that. Please do tell what really happened." Tom insisted, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Vorona reached up to touch the bothersome injury with her fingertips. She could feel the crusted over blood covering her cheek. It would have probably been less of an issue if she hadn't forgotten to clean the cut before coming to work.

"I strongly assure you it had nothing to do with my occupation and was therefore totally unrelated to the work I'm doing for you, Tom-senpai." Vorona assured him, hoping that was going to be enough for the two of them to let it go. Worse things had happened to her in the past after all and nobody, not even her own father, had ever cared that much.

"Vorona, I didn't mean it in relation to work at all." Tom attempted to explain, quite flustered by how his concern for the girl seemed to have been misunderstood as something strictly related to work. "Even if it happened in your private time, for totally unrelated reasons or for no reason at all..."

"So someone did it to you, huh?" Shizuo spoke up in a voice that promised disaster, the cigarette in between his fingers breaking in half. "A foreign girl comes to Ikebukuro and leads a normal honest life and the punks here do what? They cut her face. How did they look?" He demanded to know.

Vorona blinked. The incredible rage that fueled the violence and strength that were fascinating her so much in this man was waking up. She felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine.

"...still, please do tell us how that happened." Tom continued, silently praying Shizuo wasn't going to hit the first random person that seemed suspicious to him if Vorona refused to disclose any details.

"Even if you insist upon me to narrate the event, I believe I can't do that for certain reasons but I assure you I took care of the assailant and there's no need for further intervention."

"You mean you beat him up?" Tom asked. Go figure, it was to be expected of a girl like Vorona. Though even after having seen her at work, he was still not used to her fighting abilities to the point where he would have just assumed that was what had happened.

"I hope you didn't hold back on the bastard or anything though?" Shizuo wanted to make sure. His rage was dissipating even as his heart swelled with pride for his kouhai's abilities.

"I did not hold back particularly indeed." Vorona agreed, satisfied that the situation had been resolved.

For the few weeks to come, Shizuo wondered at times about Izaya's strange absence from Ikebukuro, he never connected the dots though.

**END**


End file.
